prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Netherlands
'Basics' Country code for the Netherlands is +31. All prices given in Euros (EUR or €). 'Networks' Currently there are now three down from four physical network operators (MNOs) available in the Netherlands: *'KPN' *'Vodafone '''Nederland *'T-Mobile Nederland (by Deutsche Telekom) merged with '''Tele2 T-Mobile 'and '''Tele2 '''have agreed to a merger in 2017. About one year later this merger was approved by the EU authorities finalised in 2019. The combined company is a joint venture and led by T-Mobile. Tele2 has become an online brand only under the T-Mobile Group. Aside from the soon to be 3 physical networks there are some MVNOs (virtual) providers that are being used by about 40% of the Dutch population. Prepaid SIMs are widely available in supermarkets or in telecom stores. Due to the Dutch net neutrality law, VoIP and tethering will not be blocked and traffic will not be prioritized. SIM cards in the Netherlands are still freely available without any registration. A registration scheme was discussed, but has not been implemented so far. They are sold in supermarkets, kiosks, service stations, mobile phone stores, branded provider stores and at Schiphol Airport. 'Bands and Coverage All three mentioned networks have nationwide coverage in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE, Tele2 is 4G/LTE-only roaming for free on T-Mobile for 2G and 3G. These frequencies are employed: * 2G/GSM: 900 MHz, 1800 MHz - to be shut down by T-Mobile in 2020 * 3G/UMTS: 900 MHz (B8), 2100 MHz (B1) - to be shut down by Vodafone in 2020 and KPN by 2022 * 4G/LTE: 800 MHz (B20), 900 MHz (B8), 1800 MHz (B3), 2100 MHz (B1), 2600 MHz FDD (B7), 2600 TDD (B38) A good map of all providers 4G/LTE coverage is available here . A map of every site including technologies, providers and bands is available here . All networks achieved outstanding results in network tests. For rural use your device should support a low LTE band used by the respective network, which is B8 (900 MHz) on T-Mobile and B20 (800 MHz) on the other networks. *The Tele2 LTE network is now merging with the T-Mobile network. 2G and 3G shut down T-Mobile Netherlands has informed that it will switch off its GSM 2G network on 15 November 2020, with all calling, texting and data services to be provided over 3G, 4G (and future 5G) networks. Their strategy is in contrast to their competitors scheduling 3G shutdowns instead: Vodafone intends to switch off 3G in January 2020 and KPN has set January 2022 as its 3G closing date. The Netherlands are a part of the EU, where from 15 June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Dutch operators generally apply this principle without restrictions on prepaid. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. The operators are ordered according to their market share: KPN, Vodafone, T-Mobile. The subsidiaries and MVNOs are now repositioned to the bottom of the article. KPN KPN is the biggest telecommunication company in the Netherlands. It used to be the state-owned telco, still owns the landline network and is clear market leader with its own brand KPN Mobile and through subsidiaries in the mobile market. As incumbent provider it claims the best coverage at the highest prices (coverage map). Their 4G/LTE can be used with their prepaid. All allowances can be used without surcharges all over the EU/EEA. KPN plans to close its 3G network by 2022. Availability ''' They only sell three different prepaid SIM cards either ordered online to be sent to an Dutch postal address or in their own stores (shop locator) and lots of other stores and outlets: * €4.99: with €10 balance (€2.50 initially offered as default balance but another part €7.50, you have to make a request by providing your name and address in MijnKPN). * €9.99: with €10 balance and 1 GB data * €9.99: with €10 balance and their "unlimited" package (see below) Online top-up is offered using Mastercard and VISA or PayPal, but is unclear if international cards will work. Reload voucher are called "Opwaardeerkaart" and sold in KPN stores (see above), tobacco stores, kiosks and many supermarkets. To top up text voucher code and the word 'Opwaarderen' to 1266 for free. When you register at ''MijnKPN, ''you will get €15 for a €10 top-up and €35 for a €20 top-up in the ''Bonustarief ''(bonus tariff). Loaded credit has unlimited shelf life as long as you you still use your card with rechargeable activities once every 6 months. '''Data feature packs Default data rate is €0.15 per MB at max. 14.4 Mbit/s. So better buy data bundles that are called Voordeelbundels or'' Internetbundels''. You have the choice of a severely throttled speed for 3G with "unlimited" data at reasonable prices or unreduced 3G speeds at inflated rates. Compare their offers with MVNOs on their network and other providers. You can add these bundles: Have in mind that a max. speed of 128 kbit/s is somewhere near 2G with EDGE. So for some purposes it may be sufficient, but for browsing websites, it'll be very time-consuming. To check credit or data balance, send a free SMS with the word 'SALDO' to 1266. EU roaming KPN gives out all their plans for roaming without surcharges in the EU, EEA, Switzerland and Andorra according "roam like at home" principles. This also applies to their throttled flatrate. Have in mind that KPN SIM cards need to be activated on the home KPN network in the Netherlands first. More info * their brand Hi has been discontinued for new users, as well as KPN Prepay Internet * APN: internet * Website in Dutch only: http://www.kpn.com Vodafone '(VodafoneZiggo) VodafoneZiggo in the Netherlands is a joint venture between Vodafone and Liberty Global and remains the 2nd network according to market share. 4G/LTE is available for prepaid: Vodafone Coverage Map. 2G and 4G/LTE, no 3G anymore. Vodafone has announced a final shutdown date for its 3G mobile network on 4th February 2020. The operator stated that ceasing 3G services will give it more capacity for 4G. Users without 4G-enabled devices can continue to access voice and data services on its 2G network (albeit at significantly slower data rates and with lower voice sound quality). Customers may also exchange an old SIM card for a new LTE SIM free of charge. 'Availability ' Their prepaid voice and data SIMs called YOU are available online, in their shops (locator) and in machines at the baggage claim hall at Schiphol Airport in different varieties. Micro- and mini- SIMs as well as nano-SIMs are available but not in all starter packs: *for free with €5 and 50 MB available only in promotions or online or with zero credit in some AH shops *for €5 with €5 credit pre-loaded if you register on MyVodafone *for €10+ with the same credit preloaded Top-ups can be made by vouchers called ''Opwaardeerbons ''and are available all over the country. To top-up, type *102*#. You can also top-up online using a credit card and works with many international credit cards. The validity rules changed in 2018. Now credit and number will remain valid if you do a chargeable debit (e.g. send a SMS, go online (not through WiFi) or make a call) once every 6 months. Topping up also extends the number validity by 6 months. Check balance by app or by texting the word 'STATUS' to 4000. 'Data feature packs Default rate is €0.10 per MB. All allowances except (*) are valid without surcharges in the EU, EEA, Switzerland, Andorra, Monaco and Turkey. They offer these bundles: (#) = 1 day means until midnight, 1 month means a calendar month (*) = A FUP of 1.1 GB applies in the EU outside the Netherlands Activation is by texting code to 4000. The speed is not capped. When used up, default applies. Bundles auto-renew after 30 days. To stop text 'STOP ' to 4000. If activation by SMS fails with an error message, do it online on your account or by app. Text 'English' to 4000 to switch language to English.. EU roaming Vodafone opened all its allowances including bundles to be used in EU/EEA roaming at the domestic rate without surcharges. Switzerland, Andorra, Monaco and Turkey are included in their EU roaming zone. Only the daily bundle is capped at 1.1 GB. 'More info' * APN: live.vodafone.com * Username and Password: vodafone * Tethering isn't technically allowed by Vodafone. However, they don't really enforce this on Android devices, but may be blocked on iOS phones in lack of a tethering profile. VoIP is allowed. * Website in Dutch: www.vodafone.nl 'T-Mobile '(merged with Tele2) T-Mobile is the 3rd network in the Netherlands. Here you can find the T-Mobile Coverage Map. 4G network is available for prepaid up to 100 Mbit/s. According to network tests, it has the best 4G/LTE coverage and speeds in the country in 2018. In 2017 T-Mobile has agreed to a merger with Tele2 on a 75:25 basis. This was approved in 2018 and their combined network is mostly marketed under the T-Mobile brand fighting for the no.2 spot in the Dutch market. T-Mobile plans to close its own 2G network (not the 3G network like its rivals) in November 2020. 'Availability' A T-Mobile SIM-only card costs €10 in a T-Shop (locator) or ordered online. Combined micro- and mini-SIM and nano-SIM available. It comes with €10 credit: €5 of which expires 7 days after activation and can only be used for calls and texts. The other €5 does not expire. Top-ups can be made directly in T-Shops or by vouchers of €10, €20 and €40 sold in many outlets. Note: in stores you may be required to purchase a package with your SIM. 'Data feature packages' Standard data rate out of bundle is €0.10 per MB. The following bundles are available and valid in the Netherlands and all over the EU: Combi bundles, unit bundle and unlimited data bundle: * Combi bundles have minutes, SMS and data for 30 days: Activation is by texting code to 4000. All combo bundles auto-renew after 30 days. To stop, go online on your personal profile. They have added these special bundles: * Unlimited Bundles: These bundles with unlimited data can only be booked in the Netherlands. They won't auto-renew, but need to be bought again. ** day bundle: for €2.95 you can surf unlimited until midnight of the purchase day. For roaming in the EU a 1 GB cap is introduced for this package. To activate text 'INTERNET DAG' to 4000 for free. ** weekend bundle: for €5 you can surf unlimited until from Friday 5pm to Sunday midnight. For roaming in the EU a 1.85 GB cap is introduced for this package. To activate text 'WEEKEND' to 4000 for free. * Alltime Online Bundle: aimed for messengers they offen an unlimited bundle throttred to 128 kbps, plus 30 mins or SMS all valid for 30 days at €7.50. To actictivate text 'ALLTIJD ONLINE' to 4000. It will auto-renew. You can renew any bundle ahead of time by texting the activation code. To check consumption text 'Saldo' to 1144. Speed for prepaid is capped to 100 Mbps download / 50 Mbps upload. EU roaming For roaming in EU/EEA countries you can use your domestic bundle allowance without extra cost or surf at the standard rate. The unlimited bundles are limited. Non EU countries like Switzerland are not a part of T-Mobile EU roaming, so extra charges will apply in those countries (as apposed to with KPN and Vodafone). More info ''' * APN: internet * Username and Password: tmobile * T-Mobile website in Dutch: http://www.t-mobile.nl/ '''Lycamobile Lycamobile is one of the many MVNOs offering very competitive rates comparing to other providers. In the Netherlands it uses the KPN network for their 4G/LTE packages. They are using their own IP backbone which is infamous for its poor routing and effective blocking of tethering. 'Availability ' You can get a SIM from most of the local mobile stores: Store Locator. At Schiphol airport you can buy the SIM at the Service point at Schiphol Plaza passage 4 but must be purchased with an expensive plan. The SIM card is free, but you need to make a top-up of at least €10. They can be delivered for free as well within the Netherlands. There are two plans: 'Standard Plan' and 'Saver Plan'. * The default plan is 'Standard Plan'. On this plan you will benefit for 100% extra credit on every top-up. So if you top-up for €10 you will get €20 credit. Online topup by credit card is only possible with a few credit cards. They told me, "We only accept 3Dsecure Credit Cards from The Netherlands, Belgium, Germany, United Kingdom, Norway and Sweden." * The second plan is 'Saver Plan'. This plan gives all rates and packages at a 50% discount, but you wouldn't get the topup bonus. So a €10 topup will be €10 credit. You may convert your Standard into a Saver Plan by texting "SAVER PLAN" to 2525 or typing *201*282#. 'Data feature packs' The following prices are for the Saver Plan and online purchase via their website only, compared to the standard plan. Outside data rate is only 1c per MB on Saver plan and 19c per MB on the Standard plan: All packages are for 30 days and will renew automatically if there is enough credit. To stop dial *190# at least one day before bundle expires. Bonus data on the 2 GB and 3 GB packs needs to be activated by texting 'BONUSM' for the 2 GB or 3 GB pack to 3535. For €20 plan you need to send SMS with 'BONUSL'. For extra data, you can add these bold-ons: * 500 MB: €5 saver, €10 standard, activation: *139*701# * 1 GB: €9 saver, €18 standard, activation: *139*702# The add-ons are only valid for the rest of the running time of the base bundle. You can also buy their combo bundles. They have released these combo bundles instead valid for 30 days including unlimited calls and SMS (capped at 3000 mins or SMS) with roaming in the EU plus Switzerland called Holland Bundle: (*) - FUP limit is 50 GB. After speed may be reduced. (#) = These packages are discounted by 50% when you purchase them online for the first time together with a new SIM card. Tethering As of August 2018, Tethering is not possible (contrary to earlier reports that it was enabled after a complaint of the Dutch consumer board in 2015 (see here: in Dutch only)) EU roaming Lycamobile gives out EU roaming at the same standard rate of €0.20 per MB and in data and combo packages up to the specified limit in the tables above without surcharges. Please note that non-EU countries such as Andorra are not a part of Lycamobile EU roaming, so extra charges will apply in those countries (as apposed to with KPN, Telfort and Vodafone). Despite not mentioning Switzerland on their free-roaming list, data roaming works using the Holland bundle. More info *APN: data.lycamobile.nl *Username: lmnl *Password: plus * Website in English: http://www.lycamobile.nl/en/ 'Aldi Talk' ''(by Medion mobile) Aldi Talk by Medion mobile uses the KPN network in 2G and 3G, recently 4G/LTE. Their speed has been accelerated to 14.4 Mbit/s recently. 'Availability The starter packs are exclusively available at Aldi stores Aldi store locator, one of the biggest discounter supermarket chains in the Netherlands. It is sold for €9.99 with €10 credit. They may not be on display but have to be asked for at checkout /cash register. The top up vouchers for €10 or €20 are available at Aldi's stores in the Netherlands or via aldi-talk-app / https://www.alditalk.nl (Dutch only). Foreign credit cards are accepted. Credit is valid for 1 year. If you top up again within 1 year, remaining credit will be carried over. '''Data feature packs Default data rate without or beyond the bundles is a high €0.29 per MB. All allowances can be used in the Netherlands and the EU as well at the same price: Data will auto sthut-down when bundle volume has been used up. If no new bundle is activated, you'll be on the default rate. You can activate a new bundle anytime. Tethering Tethering is possible without any restrictions. EU roaming You can use all bundle allowances without surcharges for roaming in the EU/EEA countries. Be aware that outside packages, a high standard default rate of €0.29 per MB still applies. It is not clear if Aldi offers free roaming in non-EU countries such as Andorra and Switzerland. 'More info' *APN: portalmmm.nl *Website in Dutch: https://www.alditalk.nl/ 'HEMA mobiel' HEMA mobiel is the MVNO of the largest department store chain of the Netherlands. It works on the KPN network in 2G and 3G. 'Availability' SIM card is sold in any Hema store (store locator) for €1. It includes €1 credit on the SIM. Vouchers for top-ups are available in the same stores or online. Their prepaid call text and data SIM is called: Mobiel Prepaid.''' '''Data feature packages Default data rate is expensive €0.30 per MB. Speed is up to 16 Mbps on 3G. The following monthly packages are offered and are valid in the EU as well: * 250 MB: €5 - activation: *138# * 500 MB: €7.50 - activation: *133# * 1 GB: €12.50 - activation: *127# To check balance in data bundels dial *???#001# where ??? stands for the numbers of the activation code. EU roaming You can use the bundle allowances without surcharges for roaming in the EU. Please note that non EU countries like Switzerland and Andorra are not a part of HEMA EU roaming, so extra charges will apply in those countries (as apposed to with KPN, Telfort and Vodafone). More info *APN: prepaidinternet *Website in Dutch: http://www.hematelefonie.nl/mobiel-prepaid.html 'AH Mobiel' AH Mobiel is the MNVO of Albert Heijn, the largest quality supermarket chain in the Netherlands. It operates on the KPN network with 4G/LTE optional for a surcharge, but all international roaming is blocked. 'Availability' SIM Cards are available in all Albert Heijn supermarkets in the country: store locator. They have two product lines: the "Prepaid bellen" with talk, text and data for smartphones and the "Slim only" for smartphones to be managed by app. Their "Slim only" plans are not shown as it needs to be linked to Dutch bank account. Their smartphone SIM on prepaid bellen is available for €5 with the same credit from their supermarkets (not the 'To Go' convenience stores). To activate SIM call 1244 automated service. Recharges Recharge vouchers are available in values of €10, €20 or €30 with a bonus system: *Top up €10 and you get €10 extra = €20 *Top up €20 and you get €30 extra = €50 *Top up €30 and you get €60 extra = €90 To top-up by voucher dial 1244, choose option 9 and enter the 14-digit code followed by #. Check credit by *100#. Data feature packages There are no data outside of bundles. The following data packages can be booked for getting data: *Dagbundel = day bundle for 24 hrs, 100 MB, €2.50, activation: INTERNETDAG *Maandbundel = monthly bundles for 31 days: *4G/LTE access for 31 days: €2.50, activation: 4GAAN For activation text code to 1355. To check remaining data send free SMS "BUNDELTEGOED" to 1355, Data is valid in the Netherlands only. 'More info' *all international roaming is blocked *APN: internet *Website: https://www.ah.nl/over-ah/services/mobiel/prepaid-bellen 'Lebara' Lebara (previously Lebara mobile) is an UK-based phone company focusing on the ethno market. In the Netherlands it's a MVNO on the KPN network, now on 4G/LTE too. 'Availability ' You can buy your SIM online, but Lebara sends it to Dutch postal addresses only. Alternatively, a lot of kiosks throughout the country Lebara store finder sell the SIM card for free. You can also buy it at Schiphol airport at the bookshops, but be prepared that they only sell the Lebara One plans so you can only use it in the Netherlands (technically the SIM is free). Sim cards are also available at most supermarkets next to the cashiers, usually comes with €5 credit, or 50 MB for €0.99 (a yellow promo sticker is shown on the SIM pack). Top up vouchers are available from a lot of more shops: Call shops, tobacco stores, Shell and Total petrol stations, Media Markt, post offices or Albert Heijn supermarkets (use store finder above). You can use the online top-up promotion as Lebara accepts many international credit cardsTested with a South African credit card 20 Oct 2019. Their standard plan is called Lebara One. You can switch to a reduced plan such as Lebara 10=20, top-up €10 and get twice the prepaid balance. For this to take effect, you need to text the word 'EXTRA' to 8800 before your online top-up. Be aware that some default rates are much higher on Lebara 10=20. 'Data feature packs' Data rate outside the packs is expensive €0.49 per MB on Lebara 10=20 plan and low €0.01 per MB on Lebara One plan. These bundles called "All in NL" are offered for 28 days in up to 4G/LTE in the Netherlands, and up to 3G for roaming: Call minutes are domestic in the Netherlands. "Unlimited" includes a highspeed allowance of 50 GB. To get the bonus data, you need to text 'LEBARA' to 8800. Activation is through your online account by buying directly with a credit card or PayPal, or you can buy the bundle by texting a code to 8800 (free text). Overuse is at high €0.39 per MB. All packs will automatically renew after 30 days if there is enough credit. To stop send activation code followed by the word STOP to 8800 or stop it online on your account. When data quota is used, a new pack can be activated ahead of time or an add-on pack of 1 GB for €5 can be added. EU roaming Some bundles ("Data plans") are valid in the Netherlands only, but the bundles mentioned in the table above can be used roaming in the EU/EEA up to the limit shown as EU cap without surcharges. Other bundles that can be used include the "All in International plans", but these do not allow the use of the minutes and SMS bundles in some countries to countries other than the Netherlands. Please note that non EU countries like Andorra are not a part of Lebara EU roaming, so extra and sometimes very high charges will apply in those countries (as apposed to with KPN, Telfort and Vodafone). Data roaming in Switzerland works like within the EU - but make sure to receive an automatic text message first confirming before browsing. 'More info' *APN': '''multimedia.lebara.nl *SIM card can be sent abroad for a surcharge on netherlands.prepaidzero.com *Tethering and VoIP are supported *Website in English: https://mobile.lebara.com/nl/en/ '''Kruidvat Mobiel' Kruidvat Mobiel is the MVNO of the Dutch retail, pharmacy and drugstore chain. It started in 2010 and operates on the KPN network in 2G and 3G only up to 16 Mbit/s, no 4G/LTE yet. Availability The SIM card is exclusively sold online on their website to be delivered to a Dutch postal address or in about 1900 Kruidvat outlets all through the country (store locator). Starter packs are sold at €7.99 with €5 credit in all 3 sizes. At Kruidvat outlets, they sell recharge vouchers of €7.50, €15 and €20 . SIM card and credit stay valid for 12 months without a top-up. Data feature packages Default rate is €0.09 per MB. These packages valid for 31 days in the Netherlands and all over the EU: For overuse, default rate will be charged or you can buy a new package anytime. EU roaming You can use default rate and your bundles without extra cost in EU roaming. Please note that non EU countries like Switzerland are not always a part of EU roaming, so extra charges will apply in those countries (as apposed to with KPN, Telfort and Vodafone). Andorra does seem covered though. More info * APN: portalmmm.nl * Website in Dutch only: https://www.kruidvat.nl/kruidvatmobiel Deka Mobiel Deka Mobiel is the MVNO of the Dutch retailer chain DekaMarkt. It operates on the network of Vodafone in 2G and 3G only, no 4G/LTE yet. Availability The SIM cards is exclusively sold in DekaMarkt outlets (store locator). Although there are almost 100 outlets in the country, they are only located in the provices in the centre of the Netherlands. This makes it inconvenient for travellers as without a Dutch payment system at hand, you'll have to go to a branch for topping up. Starter pack is sold at €9.95 with €10 credit in all 3 sizes. At DekaMarkt, they sell recharge vouchers of €10 and €20. SIM card and credit stay valid for 12 months without a top-up. Data feature packs Default rate without a package is at 0.20 €per MB. So better add one of these packages for 30 days: * 250 MB: €6.99, activation: data 250 * 500 MB: €9.99, activation: data 500 * 1 GB: €14.99, activation: data 1000 For activation, text code to 101. More info * EU roaming seems not be given out at "roam like at home" rules without surcharges so far * APN: deka.dataxs.mobi * Website in Dutch: https://boodschappen.dekamarkt.nl/service/dekamobiel Ortel Mobile Ortel Mobile is a MVNO aimed at visitors and migrants using the KPN network in 2G and 3G, but no 4G/LTE so far. For details see KPN on top of the article. Availability Ortel SIM cards are available in phone shops throughout the Netherlands for free. The SIM cards include €2 call credit can also be ordered on this website to be sent to a Dutch postal address. Ortel SIM cards contain the normal, micro and nano SIM and are suitable for all types of phones and tablets. Ortel call credit can be purchased anywhere in the Netherlands. For example, you can get your call credit in the larger supermarkets, gas stations, drugstores, post offices or online. For online top-ups the double call credit is given in value. To check balance type *101#. Credit stays valid for 6 months. Data feature packages Take care that the default rate for data is a horrendous €1 per MB. So don't activate data before you have bought a bundle and this was confirmed. The following bundles are available and valid in the Netherlands and all over the EU: EU roaming All allowances can be used without surcharges in the EU from the crazy standard rate to packages. More info * APN: portalmmm.nl * Website in English: https://www.ortel.nl/en/ Discontinued offers *bliep In the last years *bliep has become an online-only operator and can't be found in shops anymore. You need to order their SIM card online to a Dutch postal address. Online-only operators are banned on this Wiki as they have proven to be inconvenient for travellers. *bliep has therefore been taken off the list. * Website in Dutch: https://www.bliep.nl/main Delight Mobile Mundio closed Delight Mobile in 2018 and moved all its customers to its sister brand Vectone Mobile. Vectone Mobile Mundio appears to have ended its MVNO business in the Netherlands in 2018. Customers report on social media that services are unavailable and the company did not respond to requests for comment. Sales on its Dutch website have ended as well. Telfort Telfort was established in 1996 and bought by KPN in 2005 to become a subsidiary. In 2019 KPN decided to concentrate all of their products on the main brand and to discontinue the Telfort brand. Telfort was closed on 1/May/2019 and no new customers are accepted anymore. Existing customers can stay on Telfort plans eventually or will be transferred to KPN plans later. Tele2 Tele2 ends its prepaid offering for new clients, it now redirects to T-Mobile prepaid offering. Category:Europe Category:Tele2 Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:Lycamobile Category:6/19